monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Salastheel
Monster Hunter Fanon Wiki The Monster Hunter Fanon Wiki has been here since December 2008, with constant contributions from many people. The information below will help you get acquainted. Getting Adjusted * Keep track of all your edits in Contributions. * Use My Home and '' '' to see the latest additions and changes. * Questions? There are multiple places to ask questions, usually the best are the Suggestions Board and Forums. You can also ask a set of administrators that you will find here: The Guild Knights. * All of the main information is in the left pane menu. * Be on the lookout for the latest updates on the Main Page. * Follow pages to your Watchlist to have your own list of favorite articles, users, images, videos, etc. * Need help? A plethora of knowledge is available in Category:Help. Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. General Contents * Category:Fan Fiction - submit your Fan Fiction here! * Category:Clans - find a clan to join, or create your own clan! * The Great Arena - Fanart and fanfic contests await in this page. * Polls Index - do you like polls? We have lots of them here! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ~Mckrongs - Your Administration - Master Ceadeus 27 (Bcrat) - Mckrongs (Bcrat) - PurpleIsGood (Bcrat) Setheo (Admin) - Democide (Admin) - Cottonmouth255 (admin) Note from Master Ceadeus 27]] Hi! I see you've been editing the wiki, adding more content to our ever-growing garden of reading material. However, I've noticed that several of your pages are lacking in content, with one (which I deleted) having one line, and one line only. Please add more content to these pages or they will be flagged first as a stub, and then for deletion. In addition, please take a gander at this page. That section linked will describe our policy on categories; if you look over the rest of the page, you'll find everything else you need to know about editing here. Thanks for your cooperation, and I look forward to many years of editing with you! -- A Fellow Traveler...TALK 06:05, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Hi, I have a request..... I am Gojira57, just in case you don't know, and I have a request for a render for Kalamos, my recent addition to my fan game. I like your art work, and I will give full credit to you, should you accept this request. Thanks either way. Gojira57 (talk) 15:27, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Reclassing for some reason someone has edited the page Didarios without my permission. The edit in question is changing it's class from elder dragon to fanged wyvern. I for one know i had not since before this edit it was found in elder dragons (and even before elder dragons were banned from being made). So if the person who had done it is reading this, please respond. Salastheel (talk) 07:25, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Change of Elder Dragon Sooo, after readiing somehow about your chanegs let me ask first. Why did you not contact the Cea or the Admins about this? I looked into it and the changes where made AFTER the "ban of elder dragons", alsomake a puush: http://puu.sh/mo0FF/c40b5d3237.png I did talk to him about the issue of changeing other peoples Pages without permission. As for now, imma sorry that this happened. Reply to reply thankyou i will inform seth Salastheel (talk) 00:57, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Reply to your message Uhm... look you might misunderstood the message cause I didn't sign my post there http://puu.sh/moLgO/eb7f785790.jpg Just copy and past this and open it in a new window, The one who rote this was me, I just forgot to add my signautre, further more, it wasn't me OR Cea who edited, and the Change was made AFTER the ban. Sry, for the confusion. Also the one who edited your page was Chaorren not me, I know how sensitive people are about their creations, so I don't really like to touchother peoples pages without a good reasonable thought behind it. As for puush'es: Just click on the links, those are screenshots. A lot of admins and other people use it for capturing screenshots easy and work with them. Setheo 01:41, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Indominarch Request Hi. I have a request. I liked your Kalamos Render. It was worthy of a Photo gallery picture. But now I need a render for my Remake of Indominarch. IF you watched Jurassic World, and King Kong (the newer one, not the original), then you would have some idea of what two creatures my design motif for Indominarch was. #Indominus Rex #Vastatosaurus Rex Feel free to make your own details as well, that is, if you accept. Granted, Im making my own render, but I would like to see what you can do..... Gojira57 (talk) 18:29, January 18, 2016 (UTC)